Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger 2: A New Generation
Years after the original Zyurangers saved the Earth from Dai Satan and Bandora, five teenagers whom the originals met take the mantle for the next generation. Based on the Zyu2 footage seen in certain episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Characters Zyurangers "For the Justice of the Yamato Tribe - TyrannoRanger!" ("For the Power of the Yamato Tribe - DragonRanger!") "For the Wisdom of the Sharma Tribe - MammothRanger!" "For the Courage of the Etoph Tribe - TriceraRanger!" "For the Hope of the Daim Tribe - TigerRanger!" "For the Love of the Risha Tribe - PteraRanger!" "The Next Generation of Prehistoric Warriors! Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!" * Satoshi/TrannoRanger (Tiranorenja): Chosen by Geki's spirit to take on the mantle as leader of the team as TyrannoRanger. The first time he met the original Zyurangers was when he was a child. He was a sickly child but with a love for dinosaurs. After the final battle with Dai Satan and Bandora's gang in 1992, he became healthy again and was given care of two baby T-Rex given to him by Geki/TyrannoRanger. Though now grown up over the years, his love for dinosaurs still remained and he continued caring for the two T-Rex. When Dai Satan rose again, Satoshi tried to defend the now adult T-Rex from the Golems. This in turn made Geki's spirit bring him and the two T-Rex to the Sakura Mansion. * Kota/DragonRanger (Doragonrenja): Chosen by Burai's spirit to take on the mantle of DragonRanger. He was a fan of Burai/DragonRanger and ultimately, Dragon Caesar's fan. He was originally going to die like Burai, but Goushi and Dan brought the water of life to him in the hospital where he was being treated. He eventually learned of Burai's death. When the Zyurangers were in trouble, Kota tried to help out, causing Burai's spirit to bring him to Sakura Mansion. He is co-leader alongside Satoshi. * Shigeru/MammothRanger (Manmosurenja): Chosen by Goushi's spirit to take on the mantle of MammothRanger. When Shigeru was about 10-years-old, he and her sister were taken by Bandora's gang where he was forced to create the Supreme Sword Durandal (Saikyo no Ken Durandaru) for Dora Knight, which regrettably, he did but the sword could not harm its creater so he and Goushi/MammothRanger, destroyed the monster with Daizyujin. As the years went by, he led a peaceful life but still remembed the events that happened. When Dai Satan's Golems attacked the city, he tried his best to stop them but failed. But when he tried to save a little boy and his sister from getting blasted at the cost of his life, Goushi's spirit brought Shigeru to the Sakura Mansion. * Toru/TriceraRanger (Torikerarenja): Chosen by Dan's spirit to take on the mantle of TriceraRanger. He first met the Zyurangers when he was a child, when he wanted to show Mitchiko, a girl he liked, a box that had a caterpillar he recieved from his father in prison. But when Dora Goblin stole Mitchiko's soul and took his box, he chased after him and helped Dan/TriceraRanger, switch his shoes to disable him from turning invisible, causing the monster to be destroyed because of it and freeing the souls of the children he collected, including Mitchiko. Over the years, he and Mitchiko have gotten into a relationship with each other and went on dates. When Dai Satan attacked, the Golems took Mitchiko, and Toru almost sacrificed himself to save her. This in turn, allowed Dan's spirit to bring Toru to the Sakura Mansion. * Kameda/TigerRanger (Taigarenja): Chosen by Boi's spirit to take on the mantle of TigerRanger. When Kameda first met the original Zyurangers was when Boi/TigerRanger got a job as a ninja protector and did a little duel with him, having aleady mastered the ability to multiply oneself and the art of shurikenjutsu at a young age. When her father was close to figuring out the medicine for longevity, she was taken hostage by DoraNinja, but was eventually rescued by Boi. When Dai Satan arose again causing havoc, she was able to stand up against the Golems and damage them with her ninjutsu abilities but not enough for them to counter her movements. When Kameda defended a group of children from the Golems, Boi's spirit brought her to the Sakura Mansion. * Emiko/PteraRanger (Puterarenja): Chosen by Mei's spirit to take on the mantle of PteraRanger. As a young girl, her contact with the original ZyuRangers came from coming in contact with a young prince named Euro, whose people guard over a pair of the last dinosaur eggs. When the chest fell into the water after a battle with one of Bandora's monsters, Dora Cockatrice, they were almost turned into monkeys by Daizyujin if the Zyurangers hadn't pleaded them that it was the cause of Bandora that the chest was lost. Euro wondered if he would see Emiko again and she said she will before returning to Earth, kissing Euro's cheek. Years past for Emiko and she moved on with her life, almost forgetting about her adventure with the Zyurangers until Dai Satan rised again. When she defended a young family from Golems, this caused Mei's spirit to bring Emiko to the Sakura Mansion. Once there, she remembered her adventure and immediately offered her help. Allies * Spirit of Life Clotho (Inochi no Seirei Kuroto): Takes over Barza's role as mentor for the new Zyuranger team. She is an entity with the power of life itself who usually takes on the form of a child-like being. She originally watched over Burai when he was in suspended animation and gave him the Zyusouken when he discovered the Lapseless Room. Now she resides in the Sakura Mansion where Barza and the original Zyurangers resided. Original Zyurangers The original Zyurangers were from an ancient civilization of Dinosaur-evolved Humans (Kyoryu Jinrui) divided into five tribes. * Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (Yamato Zoku Prince Geki): Original TyrannoRanger. * Yamato Tribe Warrior Burai (Yamato Zoku Senshi Burai): Original DragonRanger. * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (Shama Zoku Naito Goshi): Original MammothRanger. * Etoph Tribe Knight Dan (Etofu Zoku Naito Dan): Original TriceraRanger. * Daim Tribe Knight Boi (Daimu Zoku Naito Boi): Original TigerRanger. * Risha Tribe Princess Mei (Rishiya Zoku Princess Mei): Original PteraRanger. Villains * Dai Satan: The ultimate evil who barely survived his final battle in 1992. He uses his powers to create his own Dora Monsters and make them grow. * Dokiita Golem Soldiers (Dokita Goremu Hei): Warriors made out of clay, usually led by Captain Golems. ** Pumpkin-Headed Golem Soldiers: Golems who have Dora Pumpkin's pumpkins as heads. ** Golem Football Players: Five Golems who overpower the 5 Zyurangers, but are taken out by DragonRanger. ** Dora Rangers: Five Golems who are given the Dora Bucklers to transform into evil doppelgangers of the Zyurangers. Commanded by Dora Crayfish who served as leader. *** Dora DragonRanger: Wields the Demon Sword Hellfiende, originally wielded by Burai when he wanted to avenge his father, the Black Knight, and was recreated by the sand it turned into when Burai's tears hit it. Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. *** Dora MammothRanger: Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. *** Dora TriceraRanger: Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. *** Dora TigerRanger: Killed by the Zyurangers' Howling Cannon. *** Dora PteraRanger: Killed by the Zyurangers' Howling Cannon. Dora Monsters * Dora Fish: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Flea: Killed by Daizyujin * Dora Jellyfish: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Mantis: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Mole: Marked the debut of Dragon Caesar. Thrashed by Dragon Caesar and killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Bee: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Woodpecker: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Lizard: Marked the debut of King Brachion. Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Pumpkin: Thrashed by Dragon Caesar and killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Parrot: Thrashed by Dragon Caesar and killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Shark: Thrashed by the teamwork of Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar. Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Madillo: Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Rhino: Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Crayfish: Commanded a team called the Dora Rangers. Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Oyster: Guarded the Medusa Pearl. Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Piranha: Took control of Tyrannosaurus and Dragon Caesar. Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Primate: A shapeshifting monster. Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Salamander: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Bloom: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Octopus: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Beetle: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Flytrap: Killed by Daizyujin. * Dora Goat: Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. * Dora Cicada: Killed by the combined efforts of PteraRanger and DragonRanger. * Dora Mollusc: Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. Arsenal * Dino Buckler (Dainobakkura): The Zyurangers' henshin devices. * Ranger Stick (Renja Sutikku) / Ranger Gun (Renja Gan) / Ranger Sword (Renja Sodo): The Zyurangers' sidearms. * Legendary Weapons (Densetsu no Buki) / Howling Cannon (Hauringu Kanon): The main Zyurangers' signature weapons. ** Ryugekiken: TyrannoRanger's Legendary Weapon. ** Mothbreaker (Mosubureika): MammothRanger's Legendary Weapon. A battleaxe that can be converted into a laser rifle. ** Tricelance (Torikeransu): TriceraRanger's Legendary Weapon. A duel headed trident that can be separated in half to form two short spears. ** Saber Daggers (Saberu Daga): TigerRanger's Legendary Weapons. ** Ptera Arrow (Putera Aro): PteraRanger's Legendary Weapon, doubles as a bow that shoots arrows and a double-sided sword. * Zyusouken (Jusoken): DragonRanger's Legendary Weapon, which doubles as a flute and a dagger. Used to control Dragon Caesar. * Dragon Armor (Doragon Ama): Golden collar worn by DragonRanger. Guardian Beasts The Guardian Beasts (Shugoju) are the avatars of the Dinosaurs Gods which were worshipped by the ancient tribes and the original Zyurangers. They were originally one entity; as Ultimate Daizyujin. Even though they are shaped as such, the Guardian Beasts are not robots. They arrive when each Zyuranger gives out the command "Appear, Guardian Beast (name of Guardian Beast)!" (Araware yo Shugoju (Shugoju no Namae)). * Ultimate Daizyujin (Kyukyoku Daijujin): Formed when the command Ultimate Fusion (Kyukyoku Gattai) is given; it is the original combined form of the seven Guardian Beasts. Daizyujin gets onto King Brachion's back. Dragon Caesar attaches himself on top of Daizyujin, becoming shoulder armor. King Brachion's tail cannons are slid forward. Parts of King Brachion form Daizyujin's chest ornament and gauntlets and parts of Dragon Caesar form King Brachion's chest and tail. The mightiest of all the Guardian Beast combos, Ultimate Daizyujin's finisher is Gran Punisher (Guran Panissha). ** Daizyujin (Daijujin): The combined form of the five primary Guardian Beasts. He is formed from the command "Combine, Dino Mission!" (Gattai Daino Misshon). Tyrannosaurus forms the head and body. ZyuMammoth forms the arms/back and the Mammoth Shield. Triceratops forms the left leg. SaberTiger forms the right leg. Pteranodon forms the chest. Daizyujin wields the Dinosaur Sword Godhorn '(''Kyoryu-ken Goddohon) which he uses in his Super Legendary Lightning Cut (Cho Densetsu Raiko Giri) attack. *** '''Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus (Shugoju Tiranozaurusu): TyrannoRanger's Guardian Beast who emerges from under the Earth. Attacks with Tyranno Sonic (Tirano Sonikku). *** Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth (Shugoju JuManmosu): MammothRanger's Guardian Beast who emerges from a glacial area. Attacks with Moth Blizzard (Mosu Burizado). *** Guardian Beast Triceratops (Shugoju Torikeratopusu) TriceraRanger's Guardian Beast who emerges from a desert area. Attacks with Tricera Cannon (Torikera Kanon). *** Guardian Beast SaberTiger (Shugoju SaberuTaiga): TigerRanger's Guardian Beast who emerges from a jungle area. Attacks with Saber Gun (Saberu Gan). *** Guardian Beast Pteranodon (Shugoju Puteranodon): PteraRanger's Guardian Beast who emerges from a volcano. Attacks with Ptera Beam (Putera Bimu). ** Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar (Shugoju Doragon Shiza): DragonRanger's Guardian Beast who emerges from Tokyo Bay. Appears whenever DragonRanger calls "Appear, Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar!" (Araware yo Shugoju Doragon Shiza) then plays the Zyusouken's summoning melody. Attacks with Dragon Hurley (Doragon Hare). DragonRanger rarely pilots Dragon Caesar from its cockpit. ** Beast Cavalry God King Brachion (Jukishin Kingu Burakion): Messenger for the six Guardian Beasts. Comes when TyrannoRanger gives the command "Appear, Beast Cavalry God King Brachion!" (Araware yo Jukishin Kingu Burakion). Category:Super Sentai Category:Wild Beast